


I don't think I could find someone as perfect for me as you.

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Rain outside, and gays inside.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: FMA One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	I don't think I could find someone as perfect for me as you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sprint with a couple of friends! Enjoy! :)

The living room was dark, save for the orange glow coming from the fireplace. The room was warm and smelled like vanilla and honey- it smelled like Ling. The pair were wrapped in a thick white blanket Pinako had knitted for them earlier that year.

Edward was laying on the couch with Ling on his chest, one hand- one newly flesh hand- ran through Ling's hair, the other resting on the small of his boyfriend's back. Ed couldn't get enough of the sensation, something so fine and soft running through his fingers. His own hair paled in comparison, dry and damaged from years of neglect. It was a chore to touch his own hair, but Ling's hair... Ling's hair was just like the rest of him, soft and amazing.

Edward had prayed for moments like these, where the only sounds in the room were from the rain outside, the crackle of the fire inside, and the soft notes of classical music coming from the record player that occasionally let out a small crackle when the needle skipped. He was supposed to fix it today, but it didn't seem important right now. Nothing did, except for his boyfriend in his arms, sleepy, content, and humming along with the music. God... he was so in love, so taken back by the possibility he could ever feel like this. All of this seemed too good to be true.

Maybe it was. Maybe this was some sort of hallucination- he was dying and seeing what could have been. Oh god- was he dying?! That single thought was enough to spend him spirling. He didn't want to die! He couldn't lose Ling- they'd been through too much together, they'd shared too much together. A home, a life, love, friendship, hardship. He couldn't let that slip through his fingers, not when it was everything he'd been looking for, not when it was all he'd ever need from this life. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to lose what he had... He _couldn't_ lose this.

"Edward...?" The sleepy tone of Ling's voice was enough to snap him out of his thoughts. "Is everything okay? Your heart started beating really fast."

"Yeah..." he responded, slightly breathless but mainly relieved. Everything was okay. He was right where he was supposed to be. He wasn't dying even though he felt like he could ascend to the heavens at any moment. Ling was there. He was there. He was happy.... _He was happy!_ He held Ling a little closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"What were you thinking about?" Ling asked him as he lifted his head to look into Ed's eyes.

"You," Edward answered. A smile broke through his previously worry lined face as the rest of his fears faded into nothingness, "I don't think I could find someone as perfect for me as you." He kissed Ling as soon as he finished speaking, unable to deny himself that happiness. Whenever their lips met- no- not just their lips... Whenever their hands touched, or their eyes met, or they laughed or said something at the same time, Edward Elric was truly happy. Everything was perfect; why wouldn't he be?

"You're acting weird, Edward," Ling mumbled when they pulled apart. He let out a small laugh as he settled his head on Ed's chest again.

"Weird...?" Ed repeated, "What's so weird about being in love?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
